


A Good Man

by fleshlycherry



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, crazy space incest, my simon isn't very nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lies have consequences. Post-Serenity, spoilers ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

Simon Tam is a good man. In that moment of fear and anguish, in that blinding terror of resignation he told a lie that all good men would tell.

 _My only regret, in all of this, is not being with you._

Now, his empty stomach heaves and he shakes, sweating and cold.

“Simon.” Her small hand is rubbing slow circles on his back and a cool cloth is pressed to his forehead.

He swallows heavily, “What am I supposed to do?”

She turns him slowly, drawing him to his feet. She smoothes the errant lock of his hair back into place. Slowly, she unbuttons his shirt, skimming her hands over his chest to push it off his shoulders. Simon smiles softly as he leans down to press a kiss to her forehead. She lifts her head, catching his lips with her own and with a soft moan, he sinks into her mouth. His hands rise, wrapping fiercely around her waist as he backs her against the wall. He kisses her with all the desperation in his body. The knowledge of Reavers screaming and tearing at metal with their bare hands, of Wash gone forever along with the light of Zoe's smile, of Book's quiet strength and comfort stolen from them; the knowledge of irreversible loss slams into him. He draws back, hands rising to tangle in her hair, cupping her face.

“Don't ever leave me.”

Her kiss-bruised mouth opens, and then closes silently. Instead she cards her fingers into the short hairs at the back of his head and draws his mouth to hers again.

"God." His voice is hoarse as his hips press against her. "I love you. I thought I'd lost you. I though you were going to die and then I thought I was going to die and I couldn't do anything to save you--" His breath hitches sharply as her hips respond to the rhythm of his own.

"Shhh, I'm here. With you." Her neck arches into the trail of kisses he places feverishly down it, before pulling away. "It's time. You have to go."

His body stills unnaturally for an instant before he falls to his knees. "I can't." His voice is muffled, his face pressing into her stomach.

"You can," she tells him, cradling his head in her arms. "You have to."

His face, turned up towards her, is desperate. "I can't River. I can't. I can't..." He falls silent as her fingers trace down the side of his face to press against his lips.

"Don't worry, Simon. I'll be with you."

**

A faint sheen of sweat across her collarbone catches the light, distracting his eyes from her face. His hands slip from waist to hips as she carefully lowers herself onto his body with a sigh. He would not deny her beauty; body lush and welcoming, head thrown back and eyes closed. He truly desires her now, feels the urge to arch into her.

River had told him not to worry, that it would be okay, that she would be with him. And she was. He can still taste her in his mouth. Kaylee’s tongue, sweet with candy as it is, has not managed to steal River from him. Her body curves more than River’s, and there is an attraction in that, but it cannot make his hands forget River’s slight frame held against his. He can hear River’s breath in his ear as Kaylee moves harder against him, faster. It is a dream, a dream of River as he lives the reality of Kaylee. The dream turns into a nightmare when, with hands gripping his shoulders, and in a voice breathless with exertion, she says, “I can’t believe I almost died before I got to feel this.”

He thanks God that her eyes are tightly closed so she can’t see the horror on his face. He thought Kaylee cared for him, he thought she loved him, he thought…he didn’t know what he thought, but it was not this. Not just the drive of her pelvis towards his. Not just fucking. It was an ugly word for an ugly act. She didn’t want his love, she just wanted the pleasure she imagined he could give her. And she must have been getting it to judge by the rhythm of her rocking hips, frantic before she collapses forward with a low moan, face pressing into his neck.

“Simon,” her voice is weak, exhausted, pleased. “Oh, Simon.”

He doesn’t know how long they lay silently, before she begins to move again. “You,” she whispers, “for you.”

“Shhh,” His hand comes up to gently massage the back of her neck, “Its okay, I don’t need--”

She moves again, but it is the movement in the edge of his vision that silences him. River. Hair falling like a veil around her face, she hangs from the ceiling, a faint smile on her face. He lets Kaylee continue to thrust gently against him as he continues to watch River watch them. Her lazy movements are failing though, her body spent and heavy. She makes a small noise of disappointment, as she no longer has the energy to continue.

“Don’t worry. You rest, I’ll do it.” He thrusts up into her pliant body while one fist clenches into her hair, keeping her face pressed into his neck, and lets his other hand roam her body. And he watches River.


End file.
